A past forgotten
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: smygo After their latest battle, the sailor senshi feel empty. WIth nothing to fight, and only waiting for the enivatable birth of crystal toyco, they search to find themselves. When this does not work, they find dreams play a part in this, what do they m
1. What happened since we stopped fighting

Disclaimers: I in no way shape or form own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor moon. Kayla Tsukino is of my own creation so don't even consider stealing.

* * *

A/n: most of this fanfiction is based slightly on bits and pieces of a dream I've been having, as well some emotions I've been feeling as of late as a result of some personal maters.

* * *

Warnings: standard warnings aply. This fiction will contain sexual content, and other unsuitable material not ment for people with week stomaches or younger readers.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The smell of rain lingered in the air as thick clouds blocked the sun from view. A flash of light, and a quick rumble of thunder were the only warnings that the sky intended on dumping its load upon the waiting city. People moved about running to avoid getting caught in a down poor.

A figure ran quickly along the busy street her feet pounding the pavment. Her brown hair done up in two pig tails on either side of her head bounced widly against her shoulders as she turned the corner sharply. Her legs skidded almost giving from under her weight but she managed to stop and matain her balance. She searched through her hand bag searching for something. Grasping the desired object pointedly in her fingers, she approached the entrance of the structure she had paused in front of moments before.

Taking careful strides, she inched her way in, her eyes darting right and left as if searching for something or someone. A figure in the not to far distance caused her to freeze and redirect her step and gaze. She broke into a quick jog slipping into an elevator just in time not to be seen by the figure she had spotted.

After arriving on her desired floor, she quickly slipped unnoticed down the hall and to a locked door. Shifting the object she held in her hands, she unlocked the door. The door sung open with little to no sound, her shoes hitting the wall to her left a second after. She quickly replaced them with house shoes and closed the door behind her. Her keys hit the wood with a soft clang as she dropped them half haseredly on the coffee table before her.

With a soft yawn, she sat back on the recliner behind her as she reflected on her life thus far. She had recently married, and had a well-paying job. She however didn't want the man she had married, and ever since her last real battle her mind seemed to have been else where. Her husband, Chiba, Mamaru had little time for her or so it seemed, and her mind couldn't concentrate on what it would take to make their marrage work. The two were always fighting over something, or she just didn't even bother to give him the time of day.

She had to wonder how her life could have changed so. One of her biggest thoughts revolved around a repetive chain of "what if's….. and one of the main one had to have been "what if I could do my life over. A slight ringing had jared her from her thoughts and she quickly relized it was her cell phone. Spilling out the contents of her hand bag, she quickly located the device and flipped it open. Upon seeing the phone number of one of her friends she hadn't talked to since her wedding, she answered it. "moushi Moushi…"

"Hi Usagi-chan, how are you?" came the voice on the other end.

"Ah, I'm fine Mako-chan, but I think I made a horid mistake…" Usagki replied as she started to count the number of popcorn dots on the celing.

Kino, Makoto, or Mako-chan, as Usagi had come to call her, had to have been one of her best friends. She still lived in their own town and co-owned a restrunt and flower shop with an old friend of theirs. At one point the girl thought she might have had feelings for him, but quickly relized that she had been wrong. "That's good, So how are you and your hyusband doing, and what is the mistake you think you made?" she asked with great concern.

"I just can't live my life pre-planned out for me. I don't love Mamaru, and I feel like there may be someone else out there just waiting for me. I hate not beinging allowed to search and find out…" Usagi stated flatly keeping her voice on level. If it were one thing about Usagi, she would tend to get over-ecited about the smallest thing. Yet, when she did she proved to have been right.

"Who says you have to fallow that path. I mean, look at what we have been through… I'm sure having a real life isn't going to change the future. I mean come on, Look at what happened to Ami or Minako. And, don't forget what a success Rei has become…. And your sister Kayla?" Makoto reminded her friend. This had caused Usagi to space and think about them each in turn.

Just out of high school, Mizno, Ami had gone off to America to study. She had quickly completed medical school and now was one of the youngest doctors there was. Her spicalities incluted general surgery and pediatric medicine. Usagi had even heard of one occasion that Ami even offered swimming lesons for free at the local YMCA.

Aino, Minako had perfected her singing. She had been labled number one in Japan as well as most of Canada and the United states. She even preformed several times in the U.K. where she had lived for a number of years. As a younger woman, she had been struggling with a terminal illness, but beat the odds and some how, dispite anything any doctor had predicted, over come it and now lives a normal helthy life.

Hino Rei, had gone into training right after high school. She studied hard and perfected her ability to read fire, and practice pristis traditions. Her father had disapproved of this field of study, but her father and her never could agree on any one thing. Yet, dispite his objects she continued on the path she had chosen, and now works with little kids on the side with art, and trains others that wish to join in her line of work.

Tsukino, Kayla lived in the United states for a majority of her life. She had flown to Japan a few times when Usagi needed her help, but due to her helth remained in Florida where she could receive the care she required. Even though on the outside, she looked like almost the exact mirror image of her sister, her insides said different. She had little to no Optic nerve depriving her of the ability to see. A brain disorder robbed her of her ability to walk well. It also effect how she used her hands, making life very difficult at times. But dispite this she had become very strong in other ways. The one thing she had most was a strong bond with her sister Usagi, and her best friend Rei. Yet she too like her sister felt as if there were something missing from her life.

"Usagi-chan…" Makoto called into the phne jarring the young moon buny from her thoughts. "are you still with the land of the living?"

Usagi laughed into the phone. "Hai Mako-chan I'm here… I just spaced out. I miss everyone so much…"

"I know, me too…. Maybe next time we are in town we should all meet up just like old days ne?" Makoto suggested.

Usagi beamed at the idea… She would have given anything to have everyone back together for a while. "that's great!" Usagi smiled through the phone. "I can't wait, lets get started right away…" she exclaimed hanging up on Makoto who seemed very confused by her friend's actions, although the girl couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics.

:Some things never change: she thought to herself as she let the whole event sink into her mind. The problem now would be pulling it off. Ami and Minako had to have the two most busist lives, and Makoto or Usagi rarely had a chance to talk to rei. Aside from Usagi's twin Kayla, none of the old gang spoke much.

That night, after speaking with Makoto, Usagi begun to have strange dreams. Dreams that included places she had never seen before. People she was sure she had never met, and things she sure well she had never done before. What she didn't know, was that her friends also feel into a similar fate. Having almost idental dreams, but with slightly different people.

Early the next morning, Usagi staggered out of bed when the phone had jared her out of a much needed sleep. She grabbed the annoying device not bothering to look at the I.D. intending to chew who ever dared to wake her from her slumbers. "moushi moushi… and this had better be good…" she growled.

"it is very important so listen carefully." Came the voice on the other line. It had been Rei, one of Usagi's clostest friends. If she was calling, she knew something had to be up.

Usagi's face grew more serious as she spoke. " so what is the problem Rei-chan?"

"Have you had dreams of people you don't know, and a place you have never been?" Rei asked trying to remain calm about this. However, this task proved to be difficult considering she had called before daybreak. If she knew Usagi, she wouldn't give her a very nice welcome over the phone, and try to get the conversation over as soon as possible.

Usagi sighed almost dreading the question she saw coming a mile away. "Hai…" she responded slightly confused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Are they related to your feelings, like an emptness you can't place?" Rei continued her questioning.

"Hai…" Usagi replied again now completely wondering where this might be going, but if she stopped to think about it, then she already knew. "Your not thinking… are you… please say… no…"

"Hai… I've already called our other friends. I suggest you get your sister down here…" Rei confirmed.

"Right…" Usagi nodded in agreement. Boy did Rei ever know how to read her like a book. She jumped at the sound of a door opening, quickly relizing that it were only her husband. Quickly she whispered a quick good-bye to her friend before turning her attention on her husband.

"What are you doing up?" he had asked her trying to remain calm. Truth be told he dispised it when she would sneak out of bed late at night. He had suspected something about her concerning him, but couldn't place his finger on it.

She took a deep breath, thinking for a reply. "well, I just wanted something to drink…" she replied.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" he proded sounding acusing now.

"Why do you care? Besides, I don't think you need to know every move I make before I make it…" Usagi hissed out stalking towards the kitchen in anger. She pulled out a glass and waved it in front of his face as if trying to prove to him that she wanted nothing more then a simple drink of water. In fact it was actions like this that made her wonder what his motive might be if any at all.

"Because I don't trust you not to fuck up… You always screw up, and I think you're getting yourself in to much trouble. You hide your phone calls, I almost never see the girls, nor do you even talk about them. I have reason to suspect you're cheating on me!" Chiba, Mamaru her current husband, all but shouted at his whife half expecting her to burst into torents of tears. When none came, he continued his ranting. "So is it true then, You've become such a slut, that you don't want your own love to know of it?" he accused.

That had been it for Usagi. Her temper sparked up and she tossed the half-filled glass at him the object shattering on the floor in front of him. She then clutched her purse and stormed out of the apartment, still dressed in her evening whare. Half way down the hall, she paused and called her sister. Needing to make the call anyhow.

Half way across the world, Kayla, Usagi's twin sister, sat in her wheelchair listening to a television program. Her cell vibrated against her hip and she reached for it. Not bothering to glance at the display, she flipped it open automatically answering the call. "Hello?"

Usagi understood little English thanks to her sister's help. She often knew that Kayla often couldn't tell who were on the other end so often would answer in English. "Kayla-chan?" Usagi sobbed into the phone.

Kayla suddenly set upright her attention on the phone. "what is wrong?" she asked switching to Japanese.

"A lot of things Kayla-chan, can you please try to come down here as soon as you can?" the request seemed small and week, but non the less it had been made. Usagi didn't quite know what to do or where to begin when it came to explaining things over the phone.

"I'll be on the next flight…" Kayla promised packing a bag the moment the conversation ended. Now all Usagi could do was wait, and hope that her husband wouldn't try anything.

Not wanting to risk anything more, she slipped back for her shoes. She then retreated to an old hang out she used to live at when she were younger, choosing to sleep on the couch and try to salvage as much sanity she could possibly muster. She found she had little choice but to use this last resort.

For several days Usagi lived out of the hang out not stopping for much anything. She called Makoto and explained everything, and the other woman gladly gave her food to eat. Within that time, Kayla had arrived and when she didn't find Usagi at her place, she knew that she must have been hiding out.

About a week after Kayla arrived, Ami and Minako had made it back to town. Rei quickly briefed them on everything, and soon everyone had gathered in Rei's temple to figure out the dreams and their cause. Each night that had gone by, the dreams came a little clearer then the night before, but not one image, sound, place, or person seemed to make much since to them.

After a few hours on their knees, Rei sighed the fire showing nothing. She had thought of giving up when an idea had struck her. "Minna, lets pull our powers and see if we can't as a team figure out what is happening." She suggested.

The other former senshi exchanged glances but sighed. "You know, that might work, that is if we can." Usagi finally spoke up.

"Our power is week, and it take us several tries, but what do we have to lose?" Kayla agreed wanting more then anything to have one free night where her dreams didn't involve people, places, and things she had never seen or heard of in her life. At one point she thought that just maybe someone wanted her to remember a place and time, but why she did not know.

With her words, everyone nodded in agreement. The six people stood hand-inhand eyes closed. "Now everyone, concentrate on an aspect of your dream preferably a place, or a person." Rei instructed. As the girls did so they could feel the fire pulling them in.

They tried to pull away, but the more they pulled and tugged on each other, the harder and stronger the force became. Within seconds, they vanished the fire dying out as they did so leaving not a trace behind. In fact, the place where the fire burned had been left bone-dry not one ember remained, It looked as if it had never been used ever.


	2. where are now

Disclaimer standards apply I only own Kayla, anything from Sailor moon or Yu-Gi-Oh are not mine, but that of their creators. I'm only using them for a plot of my on creation. I am in no way making any money off of this.

* * *

A/n: sorry for the long wait in-between updates, but life, and lack of inspiration for this story caused me to place the story on the back burner.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sand, as far as the eye could see, covered the earth like a thick blanket. Above, the sun burned brightly in a cloudless sky beating down mercerclly on the earth below. Dust shot up in thick clouds as six figures landed in a tangle of body parts in the hot unforgiving sand. All but one waking almost instantly.

During the fall she had bounced like a limp rag doll across the san doons becoming lost in them. Usagi had been the first to stand severaying her surroundings. She noticed her four friends all around her, but her twin sister could not be found. "Onei-chan!" she cried out a look of panic and fear written across her pale features. "Kayla-onei-chan!" she cried.

Her shouting awoke the others around her, and seeing the distress on the girl quickly noticed why. Her sister had gone missing, the heat was unbearable, even for Rei, senshi of fire, and they quickly discovered they could see nothing but sand for miles around. "Look!" Rei called pointing to a mop of brown hair sticking up from a nearby sand doon.

Without giving it a second thought Usagi sprinted as fast as her legs would allow her until she reached the hair. Brushing it away she discovered her sister's body half berried in the thick blanket of dust. "Kayla-onei-chan are you ok? Onegai… speak to me onei-chan…" Usagi begun to sob when her sister didn't respond to her shouting.

Ami came over to see what had caused the young moon bunny to start sobbing. She gasped when she saw Kayla, but didn't let Usagi see her distress. She couldn't have them both freaking. "We need to find a river, she is over heated." Ami announced as she checked over the girl. With Usagi's help, she pealed off enough of Kayla's clothing to help cool her, but not enough to make her look too slutty.

Minako's gaze hovered over their surroundings for a moment before she spoke, "I think I have an idea of where we are." She announced confidently. "…but, you're not going to like this…" she finished.

"Where are we!" Usagi shouted not in the mood for her friend's games.

Her gaze moved over each of her friend's faces before locking on Usagi's. "Egypt…" she stated although her tone suggested there was more to it then that.

"What? How…. Can that… be…?" Usagi began her mind racing.

"Well, if I'm right, which I think I am, the Nile river should be just up ahead, we can use this to cool Kayla-chan down and hopefully bring her around. If we fallow the river, it should take us to the capital city." She commented waiting for a reply from someone other then a slightly hysterical Usagi.

"sounds good, I'll help you carry Kayla-chan." Makoto offered as Usagi and Rei helped the taller woman place the slumbering girl on her back. They walked for what seemed like hours until the sound of the flowing river reached their ears.

Placing her down near its bank, the girls used parts of extra clothing to create cool compresses and help to cool their friend down, they could only pray that this would work enough to help her to wake. Within a matter of minutes after most of the sweat had been washed off, and her skin had cooled down, Kayla began to come around. Usagi seemed a little more then just a little happy to see her sister awake.

"Loosen your grip onei-chan…" Kayla groaned, "I can't breathe…" Kayla chocked out the moment she regained feeling in her limbs.

Gomen ne Kayla-onei-chan…. I thought I was going to lose you…" Usagi sobbed softly.

"I'm going to be ok…. So anyone want to clue me in as to what is going on?" Kayla asked sitting up. She could hear a river to her right, and the soft breathing of her sister and friends around her. The sand under her made her question where she was though.

"From what I can tell, we are in Egypt, but I'm not sure how far from the capital city we are. I know though the river to your right is the Nile and if we fallow it, it will take us to the palace steps." Minako provided the information Kayla wanted to know. "but, I don't know how we came to be here…" she finished before Kayla could ask the second half of her question.

"Somehow, I think we are needed her, we were brought here for a reason." Kayla started suddenly. "while I was out, I had a dream, in it, I saw us, but…. We looked different." She begun to explain.

"You mean, like at one point and time we could have lived in another time…. Before we were reborn in the 20th century. " Rei cut in being the only one to seem to know where Kayla wanted to go with her explanation.

"Hai…" Kayla confirmed as the dream replayed in her mind. "they say, that the things we like to do, or strive to become are only a reflection of what we could have been in a past life." She reasoned.

"so what you are saying, is we could have gone back in time?" Usagi questioned a little skeptically.

Again Kayla nodded. "I suggest, since its colder at night, we should try and find the city shortly after nightfall…" Minako commented to which everyone agreed.

"We can take turns watching each other while we sleep." Rei added.

"Judging by the point of the sun, we only have a few hours to sleep before nightfall." Ami pointed out. "I doubt that we would be in any danger, considering we have nothing of value on us."

Everyone nodded agreeing to sleep lightly, letting the night air wake them. Knowing Kayla's bum leg, she would be the first to wake up should anything happen, and they could quickly get moving. Using what little they had, they constructed one huge make-shift bed in the sand sleeping on the bank of the river.

Hours quickly past, and soon enough a cold wind blew through the area causing the girls to awake. Within a matter of minutes, they cleaned up their make-shift camp site and helped to get Kayla onto Makoto's back. Using the winds and stars to guide them, they fallowed the river for several miles. Just when Usagi thought she would pass out from all the walking, firelight could ve faintly seen off into the not so far distance. With an empty stomach, Usagi sprinted to the source of the light praying against anything the market would be open and she could find something to trade for food.

"Usagi-chan wait!" six boices called after, but with little luck. The young moon bunny had already vanished running faster then anyone had thought possible. She managed to make it into the city limits well before anyone else sighing in frustration for her bold move, which now that she had thought about it, shouldn't have been made. She sat down leaning her back against a structure to catch her breath while she waited for the rest of her friends to catch up to her. She had hardly noticed where she had run to, but now that she had stopped she looked around in shocked amazement. :Onei-chan had been right…: she let herself think.

The structures around her looked nothing like she would have thought them to be. Instead of modern-day lights torches sat outside giving the city the little light it had. Candles flickered in glassless windows, and the structure she had been leaning on felt like it may have been made from a combination of stone, and clay-like brick. Small children ran past, and Usagi crouched down as low as possible so not to attract to much unwanted attention to herself. She probly had done that already when she came flying in like a bat out of hell.

Usagi found she didn't have to wait too long when she spotted her friends approaching. She frantically waved her hands in the air careful not to make a sound praying her friends would quickly catch on. Sure enough they did and quickly, and as soundlessly as possible joined her against the structure she had hidden against. "So what do we do now oh wise leader…" Usagi whispered a bit harshly, her stomach already providing its suggestion.

Minako stuck her head out, except for an occasional passer by, the town seemed to be shutting down for the night. In homes, candles flickered out, and some of the torches had been put out. It took Minako all she had not to yelp when she got douced with water used to put out the torch above her head. "I suggest we find a place to stay for the night, we can't very well spend it out on the street."

The former senshi shrunk back against the wall, pressing their bodies against it as much as humanly possible. Bright light flashed before their eyes as men on horseback rode past them. "Stop…!" a male voice bellowed from the middle of the croud. Rei rose her head up, her eyes looking into dark blue ones. She fell to her knees, motioning her friends to do the same. "What… but-" Usagi began to complain but a quick slap over her mouth shut her up. She was about to protest, but that was until she saw what Rei had been looking at.

"You all may raise…" the speaker spoke again but this time his words were not in the form of shouting.

Rei had been the first to do so. Her red tinted hair fell in a mass of nots and what not down her back, her eyes looking like they hadn't slept in days. Most of her body had been covered so much so no one could tell just by looking what color her clothes even were.

Makoto had gone next, she held her head high, her hair falling out of its pony tail a long time ago. She too was caked in sand, but not quite to the degree of Rei. She kept her gaze low, not allowing anyone to see how much sleep she also lacked.

Minako and Usagi had also stood, but they didn't look half as bad as the others. They too had sand in their hair, and their hair could use a good washing. Usagi's hair had long since fallen out of its twin pony tales and hung in a mass of knots, and strings on her shoulders. She leaned heavily on the structure behind her, still not completely recovered from her little sprint the few miles into town. Minako gave her friend a concern look, but Usagi just gave a half smile of reassurance.

"Who are all of you?" the male asked not speaking in Japanese, but rather a lango that they didn't quite understand.

Ami pondered this a moment, searching her memory for langues, trying to deceifire it before she came up with a reply, "Hello kind sir, My name is Ami, and behind me are my friends. Kino, Makoto, Hino, Rei, Tsukino, Kayla, Tsukino, Usagi and Aino, Minako. We hail from Japan, who may you be… and where are we pray tell?" she replied introducing each in turn.

"Why you are in the city of Cairo, what brings you so far from home?" the man ask, not bothering to give his name. He had no idea they were from a different time, so he wasn't as well known.

"Ah, I see…" Rei cut in picking up on the difference. She had also taken it upon herself to study forgen lingoes, and while she wasn't as good at it as Ami, she could speak well enough to hold her own.

"Well no matter," he commented. "Take them to the palace, get them cleaned up, and be sure they have enough food and drink…" the man ordered.

"But Priest Seto…." A man begun to protest.

"Enough I will hear none of this!" the man now known as Prist Seto bellowed. "That is an order, and I will hear no less…!" he barked.

Rei seemed to consider this turn of events as realization dawned on her. "No….way…" she whispered drawing the attention of Usagi.

"What is wrong Rei-chan?" she asked her friend while they propped Kayla onto Makoto's back. The horsemen offered to give Kayla a ride, but Kayla would hear none of it. If she was going to hold onto anyone, it would be someone she new. So, when they learned that an extra horse was avaible, Makoto and Kayla offered to take that one, sparing any more trouble then necerarry.

"Its nothing, I'll explain in the morning…" Rei whispered back not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves in this moment. They already looked like hell, and were lucky they weren't suspected to be thieves or something of that nature.

The trip to the palace took much less time then the senshi had predicted, the break from their feet being well needed. Upon arrival, servants quickly took over getting them into baths and then fresh clothing. The senshi were then placed into rooms where they quickly fell into sleep. Unseen by anyone, six symbols flashed on six foreheads while the six girls slept.

By the next morning, the hot bright rays woke the girls, but now something felt different. They couldn't place why, but somehow they had the feeling they had been moved in the middle of the night, Kayla, being the only one to recive this feeling.

Rei had been the first to awake. She had gotten a feeling something changed within her, and that of her friends. Normally she would have taken such a change seriously, but given what happened the pervious day, she just figured her over worked mind had something to do with it, therefore letting the matter go. Slipping out of bed, she padded over to an open window basking in the warmth of the hot sun against her skin. She gazed out looking at the sun's position and wondered why the heat didn't bother her so.

"Morning lady Rei…" a voice floated into her thoughts and she turned to face the speaker.

"morning…." Came her smooth reply. She shook her head a moment to clear it, but thought nothing more of it.

"Are you alright?" the woman questioned not liking the reply.

"I'm fine really, think nothing of it…" Rei responded forcing her voice to be more convincing then how she currently felt.

"Very well." The servant woman replied placing folded clothing on the bed. "Priest Seto is awaiting you my lady… here is your clothing, " the woman continued taking Rei's second reply as a sign that she was in fact fine.

"you may go now.. I'll join him within a few moments." Rei ordered as the servant woman did as she had requested.

:What could he want with me? And, How are the others doing?" she allowed herself to think departing from her chamber. Suddenly as she entered the hall, she knew exactly where to go, and what she had to go see Seto about, the one thing she couldn't seem to understand was… why…


End file.
